It is known that certain kinds of 2-substituted-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative show an antifungal activity (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Further, it is reported that some compounds encompassed in 2-(substitution of halogenated hydrocarbon)-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative show an anticonvulsive property and an anti-anxiety fighting activity (see Patent Literature 3). Note that Patent Literature 3 does not disclose agro-horticultural agents.